Prior braking systems for heavy vehicles utilized a mechanical braking that would initiate slowing of the vehicle with a hydraulic braking system subsequently being activated to bring the vehicle to a complete stop. Activation of the hydraulic braking system tended to reverse the forces in the linkage connected to the brake pedal, changing the compression encountered during the initial mechanical braking to a tension or pulling force at the onset of the hydraulic braking system. As a consequence, the sensation encountered by the operator was that the brake pedal was finishing its rotation or stroke without any additional effort by the operator. As a result, the operator was deprived of the desired "feel" of the braking operation, and the braking effort tended to be difficult to control, often producing stops that were abrupt, i.e. not smooth.